The Calm Before the Storm
by The-green-vine
Summary: As time passes, Kagomes feelings grow stronger for Inuyasha, not only her heart but her mind as well. Knowing him, he would ever make the first move. It was time for her to do something about it. Has she been sitting on the sidelines too long that she forgot how to play the game? Kagomes insecurities get the best of her and does something she may or may not regret.
1. Her First and Last

After a restless search, they haven't heard any trouble arising in any of the near villages. The sun was low, it was time for them to make camp. Hochi-Mora Forest, is infamous for its demons. Hochi-moras are tiny little demons that live within the hollows of trees and bring about misfortune to those who disturb its habitat. So they settled just about its outskirts. Miroku, the monk, started to place protection spells in the nearby trees to warn them if a demon was near. It is all that he can do for now. With Inuyasha's presence they felt free to relax. He settled by the fire pit meanwhile everyone bustled for supplies. Sango, the demon slayer, rose to leave in search of proper herbs, helping Kagome with the meal that night.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be chilly," Sango tied her flowing hair into a bun, "I should get some channis as well."

"Channis?" Kagome asked.

"They are herbs that we boil and drink for warmth at night."

Kagome instantly thought of her grandfather and his many cups of sake that kept him warm at night.

"oh okay… oh! Shippo!" Kagome said urgently.

Shippo accidently caught Inuyashas coat on fire as he attempted to light the fire pit. For a moment, it looked like if Inuyasha did not care at all. His gaze distant and troubled as always. Inuyasha met Kagomes gaze making her drop the ramen into the fire. Oh no, how embarrassing! Kagome thought. She quickly reached for the ramen but the fire flicked at the tips of her fingers.

"Ouch!" she hissed quietly.

"What are you trying to do over there?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am cooking dinner," Kagome proudly said, meanwhile she hid her blistered hand.

"Not tonight," he got up and crossed over to her, "Let me see."

Inuyasha gently brought her arm forward for view. She blushed at his tenderness as his fingers traced around the blisters. With a firm press on her palm, he let go. She didn't know he could be so gentle.

"You'll be fine, just smear some of your ninja ointment and you will be fine."

"Okay," Kagome said. That was something the old priestess Kaedae would suggest. She looked back at Inuyasha curiously. She imagined his fingers over hers, lingering longer than necessary. She closed her hand into a fist and immediately regretted it. Her hand throbbed with pain.

Every one soon gathered next to each other by the fire and started to eat their dinner.

"Tomorrow we'll head east toward Rainen," Miroku started, "I think the final shards of the shikon jewel are there."

"Rainen?" Sango asked, "That's on the other side of the world."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Good, maybe there won't be any puny humans in our way."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "You mean no other lives are in peril right?"

Miroku turned to Sango, ignoring the two, "It does mean we'll have to be on our guard more often than before. The demon population there is nothing to play with."

"Yeah, I dare them to pick a fight with me," Inuyasha added.

"I heard it was desolate, we need to prepare to survive for more than a week or a month." Sango included tactically. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was no way she can stay in the futile era for a month. That journey might be too risky for her this time around.

"I think Naraku has a hidden base perfectly protected and exclusive from everything and everyone," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's gaze drifted away from the group. After all of this time, she didn't realize the end would have come so soon. They have collected most of the shards already, and knew who held the missing piece. At this point, she didn't think they needed her anymore. The odds are against her this time. When she turned back to the fire, everyone had finished their meal and concluded the discussion without her. Maybe they thought she'd agree without a second thought. That thought upset Kagome. With a sigh, she got up from her place and gathered everyone's trash and placed it in a bag. Sango helped her make a fire about twenty feet away from them and set fire to their trash. That was the only way Kagome could think of to not to over advance this era, and plus not to pollute.

Into the night, Kagome turned in her sleep. She dreamt about her family falling into a dark bottomless well, where time and space didn't exist. It was a void. They were erased like they never existed. She woke with a jolt. A great amount of space and time came into focus. The Milky Way so highly defined above her and remembered her family was only an hour away. Into a well? To another dimension? She didn't want to go this route, not now. The temperature dropped so low that it sent Shippo to find a spot to snuggle against Kirara and Sango. She wondered if she left, if they would still be together as friends. Kagome sat up and shook the negative thoughts from her mind. She knew at a given time, everyone would get through this and many more obstacles.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She wondered how he can sleep so well on the cold hard ground. She reminisced about her bed, the thick covers and her cat laying on her chest. Inuyasha turned in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed as if he too was having a bad dream. Kagome rose and sat next to him without disturbing him. She passed her hand over his forehead and gently massaged his eyebrows. He sighed of relief and his face looked relaxed now. She then realized she would miss them terribly once the journey came to an end. Her fingers lingered down to his jaw, arousing him from sleep.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured half asleep, "What's wrong?"

"You looked like you were having a bad dream," Kagome replied. Kagome involuntarily shivered as the wind blew stronger over them. Inuyasha rose and gave her his top coat for warmth, he beckoned her to lay next to him.

"I don't dream," he said correcting her earlier statement.

"How come?"

"I am a light sleeper," Inuyasha reasoned, turning to her and made sure she was fully covered, "It's going to get colder tonight."

He looked around her and sighed, his breath formed in the cold night and quickly disappeared. He was real, she thought. Now they were lying here together, sharing warmth for the oncoming cold night. Kagome noticed how exposed he was and tossed him a portion of the coat.

"You can come closer if you want," she whispered, "I don't mind." Inuyasha slid to her and she immediately felt the difference. His body radiated the sweetest heat over her. She never realized how cold she was until she relaxed against his chest. He put his arm over her, adding another layer of warmth. Kagome moved her arm down and accidentally touched his groin.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said. Her face flushed thinking of the area her hand passed over. She knew he could feel her embarrassment. He just chuckled and moved so she can get into a comfortable position.

"Are you good?" he said with his eyes closed about to drift off to sleep again.

"Yes," she said into his chest. All Kagome could think about was that thin piece of cloth that was separating the two. She lifted her head to him, and it looked like he fell asleep.

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured. She gazed at Inuyasha longing for a deeper relationship. How was she going to achieve that when he gets on her nerves half the time they are together? But when she is back home, he still lingers in her mind. She didn't know if she'll ever meet someone like him again.

The moon.

That was the color of his hair.

Kagome slowly reached and brushed away some strands of hair that was covering his face. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

After a moment of silence, he said:

"You're welcome."

Inuyasha pressed her closer to him before she can protest and returned the kiss. He knew she would take that the wrong way. Kagome's stomach swelled with butterflies as caressed her. All she could think about was not ever seeing him again and this was the only time she can show him her feelings.

"Kagome," he said after they broke the kiss. Kagome looked away unsure what she started and where this was going. Inuyasha tugged her hair and she looked up at him.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

His eyes were caramelized under the moon light, and his ears perked with excitement.

"Yes," she said smiling.

Inuyasha twisted to face her, and slid his hand to the back of her head and brought her an inch away from his face. He kissed her slowly and then deeply. Kagome squirmed in pleasure wanting to feel more of his body, so she bit his slip. He slid his leg between hers as his tongue laced her bottom lip. She never kissed like this before but it felt right this moment. Kagome's hand softly passed over his abs trailing around to his back and tantalized him with her fingers. He growled at her moving his hand down her back hovering over her bosom. She wanted to be washed over by his touch and kisses. Kagome gripped his side and pressed her pelvis against him to satisfy the ache between her legs. She felt his length grow beside her. In that moment, his hovering hand came down on her bosom and squeezed her cheeks. Kagome let out a whimper in his mouth. Inuyasha groaned and lifted his hand to go under skirt. Her skin prickled as he slid his fingers down to her cleft and massaged her meanwhile his kisses trailed down her neck and gently nibbled on the muscle between her shoulder and neck. She moaned out loud unexpectedly. Inuyasha continued massaging her, getting her ready for him. It was his turn to moan she thought.

Kagome reached for his groin and massaged his length.

Inuyasha moved away and tossed her on her back. Kagome instinctively looked back at everyone by the camp and they were still fast sleep. Without a second thought, Inuyasha laid on top of Kagome, softly pressing his groin against her. Kagome reached for his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. She thinks that she is ready for this. She wanted him bad.

She kissed him again, gently squeezing his length. She unlaced his pants and brought out his groin against her. He followed suit and pulled down her skirt and underwear. Inuyasha rose above her, letting a cold draft come in between them. The cold air felt refreshing against her hot skin. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned kagomes with his teeth, almost tearing them off. He cupped her breast and nibbled on her nipple. Kagome arched her back and grabbed a hold of inuyasha and brought him down to her. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Inuyasha traced her nipple with his tongue and traveled up around her neck to her ear.

"God you're delicious kagome…"

Inuyasha brought down his pelvis and rubbed his groin against her cleft. He shuddered, trying to control himself, he let her take a hold of him. Kagome stroked his length again and guided him to her lips, gently rubbing up and down her cleft. He urged deeper, pressing through her opening.

"Wait Inuyasha…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." He moved back letting her relax.

"No, stay but don't do it so fast."

"Okay, I'll take it slow." Inuyasha whispered on to her neck and gently passed through the gates of Pandora's Box.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

This is a re-edited chapter!

Let me know what you think! Thank you guys. 2/9/16


	2. Growing Smaller

_Oh gosh, I'm such an idiot…. What did I just do?_

Kagome rose as the sun was coming up from the horizon. The air was extra crisp this morning so she welcomed the warm rays as they washed over her face. Looking back at Inuyasha, she felt a twinge in her gut… Unsure if she completely destroyed their friendship or deepened it? He was still sleeping soundly with his arm over her, like if she was his… Her heart ached with pleasure at the sight.

 _What does this mean from now on? Will he still go after Kikyo? What would I do if he does? We never really made anything official… Did this make if official?_

Kagome rubbed her face awake. She can't stop Inuyasha from pursuing the shikon jewel just for her. She wondered about her place in the futile era. Sensing the shards seemed to be the only attachment she had toward the group… Aside from that, does she have a place in his heart?

 _Inuyasha will always have a home in mine…_ Kagome brushed his hair off his face.

She then knew what she had to do... She got up slowly and achingly, gathered some of her bathing supplies and walked over to the river.

She couldn't help but sigh aloud. _I have done enough damage here, I need to go_. She gripped her hair band and placed her hair into a bun and slipped into the river bank. Then immediately jumped out. _Gosh that is cold!_

"Ha ha ha," Kagome heard a laughter from afar. She turned to see Sango laying Hiraikotsu

down and walked over to her.

"Now I know why you guys don't shower often…" Kagome sheepishly remarked.

"Kagome, the trick is to jump right in, your body would have no other choice but to feel it." Sango slipped out of her gear and ran into the water along with Kagome.

Gargling some ice cold water, her body tingled from the contact. _Sango was right. This felt exhilarating…for a second!_

"Where are you going Kagome!" Sango already in the water was floating just above the surface, "you have to give it a minute!"

Reluctantly, Kagome backed into the water and ducked all the way up to her shoulders. The draft outside wasn't helping the cause anyways.

"Kagome, seriously now, yesterday I saw your expression change when Miroku wanted to travel to Raeza Toko…"

"Well, I don't think I can go with you guys this time…"

Sango submerged into the water and came up again closer with a concerned expression.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome instantly thought about Inuyasha… and what he meant to her, "I am too far from the well, I can't be there too long… I need to see my family…"

Sango kept silent giving her a knowing look.

"Look, it is not that I don't want to go… It's just that I don't know if I'll come back…"

Sango's expression became distant, she knew exactly the way Kagome was feeling, the feeling of not being able to see your family again.

"I am so sorry," Kagome said, she hit herself because of how insensitive she was towards Sango.

"It's okay Kagome, I understand. It has been a while since my family passed… I have come to know that they are in a better place now and watching over me and Kohaku."

Kagome reached over and pressed Sangos' shoulders, expressing her condolences. If Kagome had the power to turn back time, she would have never gone into the well. And then maybe the pain inside of her will never have bloomed.

"Ooooohhhh ladies…. enjoying the exquisite morning I see." Miroku yelled smugly from a distance. Shippo and Inuyasha was accompanying him but they had the decency to turn their backs.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in frustration, which led Inuyasha to punch Miroku in the head.

"Told you they were here, we didn't have to come." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I just wanted to let you know that were going to stock up on some herbs for our travel, we should be done in a couple of hours…" Miroku swiped his staff at Inuyasha but he easily dodged it.

"Fine! You can leave now!"

Kagome caught Inuyasha's gaze as he turned to them but he immediately looked away and walked with Miroku and Shippo to their task.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"whaa?"

"Your face is red Kagome, and you didn't say a word."

Kagome sighed.

"Tell me what happened."

Kagome walked out of the river and gathered her things. She used the school jacket to dry herself.

"Is everything okay?

Kagome dressed herself and untangled her hair, "I don't know."

Sango began dressing herself and sat next to Kagome beckoning her to continue.

"Well see, last night…" her cheeks went red.

"Don't tell me you…"

"Yes." Kagome covered her face and suppressed a sob.

"Wait, why are you crying…" Sango hugged Kagome, "that is a big deal but don't feel bad about it."

"He didn't even look at me just now." Kagome sobbed, "I just ruined our friendship."

"Was it that bad?"

"No! It was amazing, it did hurt though…"

Sango was surprised, "Your first time?"

Kagome nodded…, "The biggest mistake ever."

"What are you talking about Kagome? You were naked along with me in the river! What do you expect him to do?"

"I don't know, say something! But not ignore me…"

"What would have you done?"

"I know but still"

"He is another person just like you…" Sango smiled hugging Kagome a little tighter, "I'm sure he doesn't know either, he might be just as confused as you are…"

"I feel like I just gave him all of me and I don't think I'll ever have all of him."

"I know what you mean…"

"I feel like it will be different this time…"

"I can't say what Inuyasha is feeling, but all I can say is to always think twice and keep true to your feelings."

Kagome nodded her head, she didn't really get an answer from Sango but she feels a little relieved. She's actually grateful for Sango not getting upset at her.

"Kagome, you didn't do anything bad. okay?"

"Okay." She smiled back at Sango. _Just at the wrong time…_

"Hey, can you take me back to the well, I just want to take a day or two before we set off."

"No problem, Kirara!"


	3. At Home

Chapter 3

Sango and Kagome reached the well pretty quickly with Kirara. Kagome wasn't expecting to leave so soon. _There is no turning back now_. Kagome shrugged off her uneasiness. Vines were growing vibrantly around the rim and gentle flowers in its crevices. The well seemed untouched, even after all her passages back to her era. _Unlike her._ She is definitely going to miss the greenery here she thought as she looked at the vast fields.

"So this is goodbye," Kagome said to Sango.

"For now," Sango came forward and gave her a tight hug. Kagome just nodded her head and slipped over the edge of the well. She was trying her hardest to ignore the ache in her chest.

"Well, here I go." She closed her eyes to hold back her tears and leaped into the well…

And landed directly on the ground. _Huh?_ She looks up and saw the clear blue sky of the futile era.

"Let's go," Sango said off in the distance, "Kagome left already Kirara!"

 _Why am I still here?_ She kicked the wall across from her. _Its because of you…Inuyasha._ She needs to go, she can't stay here. She will never get over him this way. But the fact that she might never see him again gnawed at her heart. That's why the well won't let her go.

Kagome was so frustrated she yelled with all her might, "Sit Boy!"

With that being said, she felt a slight relief and suddenly streams of green and blue light sprouted from the ground around her…. And then she was home.

She could tell because it was pitch black. Kagome felt around for the ladder and climbed out of the well. It was midnight actually, her family must be sleeping. _Good_. She didn't want to face them with puffy eyes. Kagome made her way in her room through her window, and just put on her pajamas and fell asleep.

—-

"Sister!"

Sōta jumped on her waking her up immediately.

"Ugh! What are you doing…" Kagome tugged on Sota's hair.

"Ow!" He jumped off immediately, "I was just surprised you were here!"

Kagome guiltily smiled, "well please don't jump on me again when I'm sleeping… I missed you too." She got up and apologetically hugged Sota.

"Oh you're back Kagome!" Her mother passed by her bedroom door and peeped in.

"Yes…. For good actually…"

"Oh okay that's great honey! Breakfast is ready for you to munch up and get to school!"

Sota ran out of the room to get to breakfast before she did. But Kagome was in no rush. She lazily stretched and walked sluggishly to her bathroom. After washing her face with ice cold water, she felt refreshed and that her puffy eyes were coming back to normal now. But besides that, she should take better care of herself. _I'm glad I came home_ … she was really mentally and emotionally exhausted that this good night's rest in her own bed did the trick. Sizing her reflection one last time, she took a note to do some primping to her brows and then made her way to the kitchen.

A delicious French toast awaited her along with fluffy scrambled eggs with a tall glass of apple juice. Sota was practically already done eating by the crumbs falling off his face.

"So dear, I hear your back," Her grandfather leaned in with a smile, "any good adventures to tell?"

Kagome blushed immediately but shook her head.

"Kagome are you going to school today?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to stay home today…"

"Is everything alright darling?"

"I am not feeling too good, I better rest for today."

"Oh ho ho, Kagome is actually sick today huh?" Her grandfather jokingly said, "no matter, your school thinks you've been in the hospital for a week already."

"Your friends the other day brought some cans of food because they thought we were drowning of debt with your hospital bills," her mother and grandfather laughed together, "but of course we didn't accept them. Sweet friends you have."

Kagome laughed and sighed. She needed to call them soon, try to get things back to the way that they were. After the meal, her spirits felt slightly uplifted. She decided to make most of her day and do some chores and get herself together. Walking back to her room disappointed her. She saw that her mom had kept her room neat while she was away... With Inyusha... Ugh! She grunted aloud. She left her room to go to her mother to see if there was any house chores to do.

"Oh honey, how sweet of you but Sota has actually been helping me lately so the house is perfectly up kept !" Her mother smiled sweetly and rubbed her head, " why don't you give Takadoshi a call, he has been asking about you often, I think it'll be nice for you to have some fun for once in a while." She winked and picked up a basket of freshly laundered clothing and walked back to her room.

I guess that wouldn't hurt...

After a quick call to Takadoshi's house, she left his mom a message to hangout at the karaoke station tonight with some of her friends. His mom was a little too enthusiastic if she might add. Kagome thought to give herself a spa day and took care of her hair, skin and nails which took up most of her day when a doorbell rang.

"Takadoshi is here!"

kagomes face went blank. He could have called she thought. Oh well, she got ready and put some light lipstick and went outside to meet him.

"Oh wow, you look very well!"

kagome sheepishly laughed and left with him before her family had anything to say.

"Don't have too much fun" her grandfather yelled after them.

Takadoshi smiled and put his arm around Kagome and said," don't worry I'll bring her back before dawn." And at that moment, from the corner of her eye she saw some sliver of red quickly hide from view. But when she turned to look, her yard was perfectly fine...


	4. Close Encounter

Inuyasha was walking over a bridge back to camp when suddenly his necklace glowed and grew so heavy so quickly that his face struck the ground before he could even blink. The bags of rice he was holding scattered all over the floor.

"Ha Ha, Inuyasha tripped over himself!" Shippo mocked at him.

"That's not good," Miroku looked at the mess of grains, "how are we supposed to go back empty handed…"

"Well I'm the only one strong enough to carry these in the first place," sneered Inuyasha, "anyways, that was Kagome."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She has control over you from any location huh," Shippo remarked back, which awarded him a punch to the head.

"Yeah I don't know what the heck that was about," Inuyasha stroked his neck from the tug. Jeez, this time he felt like he nearly broke his neck. _What the heck was that for?_ _When I get back I'll show her…_ Inuyasha was wondering what Kagome and Sango were talking about at the riverbank earlier today. The image of Kagome bare back in the water seemed to peak his interest in other places. _Damn her…_ What is she trying to do? Mess with his feelings? Play with him whenever she felt like it, like a dog. Inuyasha angrily was sweeping the rice into the bag.

After cleaning up, they arrived at camp at sun down and Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was missing. Sango had made a pit of fire and had some rabbit meat roasting. Kirara went up to the three and greeted them with a pass of her tail and sat back around Sango.

"It is going to get cold again tonight." Sango poked the fire sending sparks to the air.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked Sango. Inuyasha tossed the bags of rice to the side and turned his head slightly to her.

"She left for a couple of days, she said she had somethings to take care of before we leave," Sango picked up the roasted rabbit and placed it on a plate, "I wish she left somethings though…"

Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. _She left with everything she brought?_ That didn't make sense to him.

"A couple of days huh," Inuyasha muttered, Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Your revenge can wait, Inuyasha, we have to plan out our trip to see which places we should go first. I already got the map of Rai-Nen."

"Revenge?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, Kagome made Inuyasha drop all of the bags on the floor!"

Sango just laughed at Shippo's enthusiasm and shook her head at him

Inuyasha grunted walking to the edge of camp and turned his back on them. _Why the heck did she leave? And without saying anything to me. Who does she think she is?_ _Making us wait for a couple of days. She told me the she won't have to face any more test demons in a couple of months. What is she going back for?_ Impatiently he rose from the ground and marched towards the well without saying a word to anyone.

"And there he goes," Miroku smirked at Sango, "someone owes me breakfast."

Sango gently shoved his shoulder, "You knew he would leave!"

"What made you so sure he would stay?"

Sango became serious, "I just thought he would."

Miroku shook his head, "I'd like some fried eggs tomorrow." He munched on roasted rabbit happily.

Inuyasha sprinted over to the well with less than a moment's hesitation leaped inside.

Inside kagomes shrine, Inuyasha stayed inside wondering what to say to her when he saw her. They haven't spoken to each other since that night. Inuyasha suddenly got hot and lifted his shirt for some air. What would he even say? Why did she make him 'Sit' earlier? And leave without saying goodbye? He shook his head, he'll figure it out when he sees her. Sliding the door open, the bright sun shone down on him. Inuyasha walked towards the back of the house to where kagome's room was. Kagome was sprawled on her bed awkwardly but was in deep sleep. She'd be a wake soon he thought, he'll let her sleep. Or should he wake her up by throwing her onto the floor? He laughed menacingly at the thought. Before he was about to climb in, he heard her brother running down the hall. He quickly ducked. Five seconds later her door slammed open.

"Sister!" Her little brother yelled, followed by thump.

"Ugh! What are you doing..." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha was slightly pleased.

He heard them go to the kitchen but he stayed put. He didn't want to barge in on them. Not when he hasn't spoken to her first. _Would she be mad at him?_ Inuyasha decided to get some food and come back later.

A full belly and a nap later Inuyasha went back to Kagomes house and peaked through her window again. She was her painting her nails a deep green blue color. She looked a little different. She looked refreshed actually. Her hair was combed and her face was sort of glowing. Even her lips were shining. Inuyasha had mixed feelings about her look. He opened her mouth to make a comment when he heard her mother yell,

"Takadoshi is here!"

Kagome scrambled for her things and made her way out to meet her friend. _Takadoshi, huh?_ He grunted in frustration not being able to talk to her. Inuyasha crept to the front her house without being seen and hid behind a bush. He was starting to get pretty angry looking at the kid. Where was she going with this takadoshi?

"Don't worry, I'll have her back before dawn!" the guy joked.

 _Over my dead body…_ Inuyasha leaped over the fence before anyone can see.


	5. Out and About

Thank you guys for reading so far! Please be patient with me! This is my first story… if you have any thoughts, don't hesitate to review. Thank you again! Much Love

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome hesitantly made her way to the small stage that was surrounded by all of her friends from school. It was her turn to sing karaoke. Everyone was in a great mood, they were really happy to see her again after taking such a long break away from school. They all filled themselves with soda, fries, and finished poking fun at Takadoshi's terrible rhythm from the last song. Kagome distractedly pressed random buttons on the remote and Backstreet Boys came on. _This_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _too_ _bad_. She took a deep breath to concentrate on the words that were going to appear any second now. She felt pathetic to know that he plagued her mind of all use. She was spending way too much time of thinking of inuyasha when she was with her friends. The flash of red she saw before leaving kept bugging her. Could that have been Inuyasha? There was no way he would come here and not tell her. Why else would he come here?

[SHOW ME THE MEANING]

"Show me the meanin' of," Kagome began.

[OF BEING LONELY]

"being lonely,"

"Wooo, yeah!" her friends cheered her on, "I love this song."

[SO MANY WORDS…. FOR THE BROKEN HEART]

Kagome mustered some courage, "so many words…for the broken heart…" meanwhile her friends swayed to the lyrics.

[IT'S HARD TO SEE… IN A CRIMSON LOVE]

"It's hard to seeeee, in a crimson luuuuhhhhhv" her friends yelled dramatically. Kagome laughed when suddenly someone opened the room's door… or more accurately closed it. _You're being a little too jumpy kagome…_

[SO HARD TO BREATHE]

[WALK WITH ME, AND MAYBE]

Her friends couldn't help but continue to sing. She beckoned them to all come on stage and they did so. Everyone rose and held each other's hand and chanted the lyrics. Meanwhile Kagome brooded about the odd feeling she has been having about being watched lately. From the moment she left her home, walking to the train with Takadoshi, she couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. Seemingly in every moment she noticed Takadoshi close to her or touched her shoulder, bad things would happen to him. Takadoshi kept tripping on our way to the station. He got shoved by random people in the train… Even though the trains were really crowded all the time, she couldn't help but feel like something was out to get him.

[SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY]

By the third chorus, a worker came into our room and asked us to please quiet down or he's going to have to ask us to leave. From that point on, everyone continued the song in whispers which made everything that much more hilarious. They all finished the song together in laughter and tears. After a couple more songs they all called it a night. Kagome no longer thought of Inuyasha that night and there was a certain glow about her. This night was definitely a good one. Kagome made her way home accompanied by Takadoshi. They were still giggling from the amazing cover they did for the backstreet boys when they finally reached her porch.

"I had a great time tonight," he said to her.

"Yeah me to," she replied sincerely.

"I am glad you came out with us, It has been a while," Takadoshi turned his head away like if he was thinking about something.

"I am glad too, thanks for taking me out. I'd like to see everyone more now."

"Everyone?"

"… yeah" Kagome looked at him oddly. _Of course she wanted to be with everyone again. She really did miss them._

Takadoshi nodded and smiled knowingly, "See you around Kagome," he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek and without a moment's notice walked away.

Kagome flushed at the kiss. _Maybe he was suggesting about seeing him more instead…_ She placed her hand on her cheek. _She can't think about boys right now, she needs to get herself together first._ Kagome made her way into the house, her family didn't stay up to this hour. Although she found her grandfather asleep in the dining room, maybe he was waiting for her. At least they left the outdoor light on. As she went into her room, she undressed to switch into her pajamas when she heard a faint noise coming from her window. She turned to see a bright red robe perched upon her windowsill along with a deep black mane flowing from the shoulders of none other than Inuyasha.

….


	6. A Bittersweet Arrival

"Inuyasha," Kagomes heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

 _How long has he been there?_ The thought of Inuyasha being here the same moment Takadoshi kissed her cheek made cheeks flush guiltily. As if he read her mind he leapt away from the window and came up to her.

"I can smell his scent all over you from there." Inuyasha scowled at her accusingly.

"Of who, my friends?" Kagome retaliated throwing her things onto the bed, and placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you get really close to all of your friends Kagome?"

 _The nerve of this guy!_ Kagome felt his anger radiate like heat from his body as he stepped closer.

"How can you say such a thing!" she shoved him away from her, hurt. _Did he really think she was that kind of girl?_ Stunned at her reaction, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her wrist and brought her close to him. Her eyes widen and braced herself. He has never touched her directly in that way. He looked down at her, and her face was still flush. He held her in position and kept looking into her eyes. Raw was their gaze and hot was his touch. Kagome's stomach tightened anticipating his next move.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then closed it immediately. Unsure whether to say what was on his mind or to stay silent. He let go of her, and she fell to her bed. Her knees had buckled from the release. She didn't realize her body have given in to him again this time around.

"Do you regret what happened?"

She was taken aback. _She should have known that he was the confrontational type._ She scoffed in her mind. She hasn't even thought about what happened between them because it was all so new to her... She was scared of her feelings for him. That's why she ran away back home. She looked away from him, not giving him an answer. Inuyasha clenched his hands into a fist and slowly walked away. As much as she knew she needed to stop him she couldn't dare speak. What was there for her to say? She didn't have an answer for him. She played with the lining of her skirt. She didn't know what else to say but,

"I'm sorry."

With that, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He turned his head, "Sorry?" He scoffed. He couldn't help but turn to her ready to put on a rage when she interrupted him.

"I figured you'd be better off without me," Kagome said silently.

"And you decided this _after_ you laid in bed with me?"

Again, his crudeness made her blush. Yes because she couldn't trust herself around him after that.

"I won't let you play with me Kagome."

"I wasn't playing with you." Kagome stood up and made her ground.

"Then why—"

"I don't know! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Inuyasha stepped closer to her once more, "I think you knew exactly what you were doing," he whispered over her. He leaned in and took her gaze once more.

"And you didn't stop me," Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha brought her close to his body. A couple days of her absence had left him desperate for her touch. Even if that mean a couple more smacks from her. Inuyasha riskily leaned in for a kiss. To his surprise Kagome opened up to him and caressed his shoulders deepening the kiss. Her hands went through his hair, a touch he never thought he would like so much until now. He pressed himself against her to show what she had done to him. Kagome jumped back nervously. She wanted Inuyasha in every way but not now, not without having thought deeply about it.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, causing sparks to fly at every point in her body.

"I am not ready," Kagome looked shyly away. Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and backed away.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Kagome."

"Thank you," she got up and turned to her door, "I need to shower…"

"Okay, I will go now," Inuyasha scratched his head, turning to leave.

"Actually, can you stay tonight?" Kagome's heart was beating so hard she felt it at her throat. She wanted to spend a little more time with him before he left.

Inuyasha felt light-hearted once more, for a split second he thought she wanted nothing to do with him. He nodded and sat on the floor next to her bed.

"I will be quick," Kagome hurriedly went to her bathroom and began showering. This time she really took care of herself. She exfoliated her skin, reaching every inch of her body in rosemary bath wash. After a couple more minutes, she hopped out of the shower drying and quickly dressing. Hoping to find him in her room. As quickly as she left him, the boy was slowly drifting off to sleep. Kagome placed her clothes in her basket and slid on her bed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha slowly came back and turned to her.

"Are you comfortable sleeping there?" she asked him.

"I guess it's alright." He turned away and closed his eyes to continue snoozing. Kagome took a deep breath. _He doesn't get it then_. She never invited someone to sleep on her bed before so she didn't know how to do it without sounding like she wanted something from him.

"Uhm…. There is enough room for the both of us here…" _Oh, great job Kagome. She mentally slapped herself._

Inuyasha turned to her and said, "That wouldn't be a bad idea." He got up and made to get on her bed when she shimmied to the outer edge of her bed.

"You can have the right side," Kagome chuckled as she made him scowl and climb around her to lay on the other side. Inuyasha laid above her covers facing her as he began resting his eyes. She couldn't help but feel bubbly for having him here on her bed. Oddly enough having him resting next to her felt like the most normal thing yet. She was in his space and he was in hers. She felt like they reached another level of intimacy that neither of them has ever done before. She didn't know what to make of it but she'll just enjoy this moment while it lasts. Slowly exhaustion and Inuyashas silent breaths soothed her into a goodnights sleep.


	7. Earth, Wind, and

The cool morning aroused Kagome first from deep sleep. The sun rose over the horizon and beamed into the room illuminating Inuyasha's pearly mane. Feeling surprisingly rested she turned to see Inuyasha still sound asleep. _He has to go back today. To the futile era._ She knew it. Twisting her body without disturbing him she slipped a hand under his arm and held him close. He awoke then groggily returned her caress. Kagome decided she can't let him go just yet. They both had made a silent camaraderie from the quest to obtain the Shikon jewel. There were times that her protection meant more to him than what he'd thought. Especially the night they shared, it couldn't have been for nothing. Inuyasha pressed on her shoulders,

"Will you come back with me today?" he murmured with his eyes remaining closed.

"I …. Don't know," she looked down to his chest. _This is not what she wanted to say…_

"You don't need to worry about not coming back."

She looked back at him to see his expression,

"You will be safe with me." He tugged a strand of her hair.

 _Safe… she wasn't worried about that at all._

"I trust you Inuyasha."

 _I just don't trust myself._

With full bellies and bags, they followed down the well one at a time. Once arriving to the futile era, it was sundown. Kagome began climbing the walls of the well when inuyasha appeared and hiked up athletically past her.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha smirked reaching her hand and launched her out and into his arms. Few pots and ramen scattered on the field but they both laughed and picked up her things. They began walking back to camp, where Inuyasha had left the group. Kagome felt a little anxious to see them again, the last conversation she had with sango was about her intimacy with Inuyasha. Sango must have assumed things didn't go well after her departure. Kagome shrugged it off, all that matters is that she is here now and with them in this journey.

With the forest to their left, they walked a cobble path around closing in on a small village. The sky shown slivers of light through the sky, saying goodbye one last time.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha slowed pace with his hands together in his cloak. She slowed too turning to him curiously.

"If you are still thinking about things," Inuyasha started calmly, "then i think we should not tell the others until we both have thought things through."

"Yea… I know…" Kagome thought deeply, "You are right, knowing Miroku, he wouldn't let it go once he knows about us." Oh wait… did Sango tell him already? Kagome had a creepy feeling that maybe Sango had betrayed her confidence and told him what happened… Does that mean she betrayed Inuyasha's trust by telling Sango? Kagome felt dizzy for a second and sat on a nearby trunk.

Inuyasha caught up with her,

"But that doesn't mean there is anything different between us okay?"

" oh...kay…" Kagome agreed, not clear on the fact on what that meant. She guessed there was still more things to think about.

The wind surged around them dissipating the last light from the sky. In less than a couple minutes, the temperature turned very crisp and intangible. Kagome was now noticing how extreme the weather has been here lately. Aside from the demonic energy in different parts of the world, the nature is another force to compete with. In this era, all extremes existed.

Arriving at the small shack, Inuyasha informed her that Miroku serviced at the nearby village to exorcise some old folks for shelter they were currently staying. They found Shippo snoozing with Kirara by a small fire. Miroku was missing but Sango was scrubbing wax on the Hiraikotsu.

"Welcome back Kagome," Sango genuinely smiled.

"Good to be back," Kagome smiled back at her. Kagome placed her things in a corner and began to unpack. The doors of the hut rattled and flew open. In came Miroku with a grim expression.

"No need to unpack Kagome," Miroku stated in all seriousness, "There is a storm brewing near and might pass over here tomorrow. We need to leave in an hour or so."

"How come?" Inuyasha got up from his place, "won't we be more vulnerable outside than in here."

"Do you know how much time we have until the storm comes?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Like I said, an hour or so," Miroku began to gather his things from the corner of the hut, "we should leave anything that will burden us."

"Nobody wake up Shippo…" Inuyasha jested to which earned him a punch on his arm by Kagome.

Miroku ignored Inuyasha, "This storm isn't like any other, some travelers have described it has a tightly wounded wind that pierces the ground. It was said that it has lifted sakura's from its roots and were found leagues separate."

"Then are you sure you want to leave this place?" Sango asked.

"I know a friend that lives nearby, she lives in the mountains, it is a different route, it might take us longer but it is better than staying here."

Kagome and Sango made eye contact from the words 'friend' and 'she' were made in the same sentence. Kagome wondered where their relationship lied. Will she and Inuyasha fall in the same predicament? Kagome giggled at the thought of Inuyasha being a ladies man.

Inuyasha nodded in agreeance, "How long until we reach her camp?"

"If I can recall," Miroku paused and looked pensive, "It might be an hour and half journey walking from here if we stick to the route I know."

Sango raised her eyebrows at Kagome.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Inuyasha peeked outside the hut and his ears perked in calculation.

"Looks like the storm is coming quicker than you might have thought."

"Everyone we must go now." Miroku oddly stepped out and everyone had followed suit. The seriousness had left her with an uneasy feeling. Inuyasha had kept by her side as they marched through the woods towards the mountains.

Half an hour in, they had hiked a mile north of the planes, rounding to an opening in the mountain, it had been split.

"In just a few we will reach her camp," Miroku shouted to everyone over the gusty winds. The trees sung a disturbing song as the branches clashed with one another. The area was vacated from life. It seems the animals had known better than to come out at a time like this. Treading through tricky trails, Kagome's legs grew worn and tired soon. Inuyasha was carrying her things but the weight of Shippo in her arms brought on early soreness.

"We have go to go through there?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Yes, she lives within the mountains," Miroku stated. Just then the clouds have gathered and started to sprinkle. Everyone picked up pace and followed Miroku down the path in the mountains. As they reached the split, the rain poured mercilessly as they sought refuge. Inuyasha turned and looked back at the storm,

"I have never seen water come down so hard before. I don't sense any demonic aura..."

"I believe that is only the beginning," Miroku said grimly, lightning struck down behind them as if the storm agreed with him. Suddenly the ground shook, everyone stopped and looked around to see what was happening. Sango was the first to spot it. The rocks began falling down from the cliffs that surrounded them. Inuyasha leapt away as one large rock took his place.

"Miroku let's go!" he yelled.

Miroku nodded and began running deeper into the path. Shippo now awake, hung on Kagomes back for dear life. They were all running and dodging rocks when the ground shook again, and harder. Kagome looked back and saw water and rocks had mixed together. At home, they would call this a mudslide. And it was gainning ground fast. Kagomes heart sank to the pit of her stomach. They were trapped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back to her, "Let's go!"

Kagome turned to him but spoke too late, "Inuyasha!" three tumbling rocks had fallen one behind the other.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled to see she had been struck in the head by the rocks.

"Nooo!" Miroku shouted, running back to the unconscious body on the ground.

"aaaaaawwwwooooooo," a wolf cry broke through the muffling rain. Kagome turned to see the water had reached her ankles. Kagome shuffled through the flooding path towards Inuyasha and the others. The rocks had crumpled together at the opening behind them allowing them more time to escape the waves of water that'll be coming anytime soon.

"We are almost there," Miroku pointed above him to a small cave above a few hundred feet away. Inuyasha reached Sango and lifted her over his shoulders, he looked back at Kagome with worry.

"Go!" she yelled at him. The sooner he gets Sango safe, they will all have a better chance to get to safety without getting injured badly. With kagomes queue, Inuyasha leapt against each wall and headed towards the cave. Miroku struggled climbing up with his robe but made steady progress. Kagome began climbing away from the path as the water level began rising. He hands slipped with the wet rocks and arms scrapped with the incoming debris.

"Shippo… I am sorry, I am trying."

"Kagome, Inuyasha will come back for us, don't worry." Shippo said optimistically. Kagome looked down to see the muddy water thrashing between the cliffs. She had made it a good two or three feet high. She wondered how much time till the water will reach her. Inuyasha hurry…

"aaaawwoooo," another wolf cry. She thought all the animals had disappeared.

"Shippo! Come to me, Inuyasha will be down for Kagome in a second," Miroku shouted down to her. The ground rumbled again, breaking the rocks free from the opening and unleashing an enormous amount of mud down the path.

"Go shippo!" Kagome attempted to climb a few more inches but Shippo was weighing her down. She was very tired from hiking let alone staying put against the cliffs. Shippo turned into an inflated balloon and drifted away towards Miroku. Successfully, falling on his cloak, Miroku disappeared higher on the cliff. She assumed he reached the cave. Kagome felt the water splash on her legs. Oh no…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Only a second later the water loosed the grip of her feet and took her down to the rushing pool of water underneath her.


	8. Pour Like Rain

A spiral of wind pierced the water, lifting gallons from the ground and spreading tall around Kagome like a barrier as she was laying lifelessly on the ground. Kouga landed next to her and lifted her into his arms. He examined her and saw that she was still breathing. He felt a slight relief but anger festered deeply within him. _Wait until he sees that sad excuse of a half demon dog,_ he thought, _how could he abandon her like this?_ The water level rose between the cliffs around him clashing against his powerful aura. His energy can withstand so much with colliding rocks forcing their way through, he needed to leave immediately. Kouga crouched then launched from the ground and sped up the cliffs against the rain and rubble. At the top of the cliff, he looked down and the storm sent powerful waves of dust and rain against him clouding his vision. The wind pushed him back a step, his toes reaching the edge. It took all of his strength to stay in place.

"Not today," Kouga said struggling as rocks crumbled under his feet. He meditated in the cold rain and summed energy from the earth. He could scarcely sense Inuyasha's presence. There was no way he can find them now with this epic storm coming, he would have to look for them later. Kouga turned and headed to his den.

* * *

Thunder echoed against the walls, startling Kagome awake. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a warm fire. Looking down, she was covered with pelts sewn from of different animals. At first she was confused, but the ache in her ankles made her remember that she was in the feudal era with...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Her voice faded into the darkness. The walls headed straight and around like if she was in a tunnel. Sitting up, her uniform stuck to her skin from the rain. The storm! Kagome remembered they were walking down the path between the mountains when a mudslide quickly blocked the entrance behind them. She placed her hand on her head to remember the rest. Sango was hit by a rock so Inuyasha took her to safety and then -

"You should rest a bit more Kagome." A familiar voice broke her train of thought.

"Kouga," Kagome sounded surprised to see him and slightly disappointed it wasn't Inuyasha.

"You hurt your head badly in the fall," Kouga continued leaning over her. He brushed her wet hair out of her face.

She looked around, "where is everybody?"

"Everyone?" he asked, "I can ask that myself."

Kagome was confused.

"What was that dog doing while you were in danger?" Kouga stated apparently annoyed, "You were lucky that you were in my territory. If not, you would have been a goner."

Kagome looked away. It was different this time, Inuyasha had to get Sango to safety, Kagome thought. In any other circumstance, he always came to her rescue.

"I could have smelled the storm miles away," Kouga shook his head, "stupid dog."

"Kouga... We were running away from the storm." He looked confused and started to pace around her. "Why here? There is a village south from the mountain."

"Miroku said it wasn't safe, and that he knew someone who lived here," Kouga crouched next to Kagome as she continued, "a woman who lived in a cave."

He looked at Kagome with a fleeting glance, "The only person who lives here besides my pack is a spiteful old witch." Kouga scrunched his noise has if he smelled something foul.

"A witch?" She asked. She was sure that Miroku would have mentioned something.

"What business does Miroku have with this woman?" Kouga asked as if he already knew the answer.

"We just wanted to be somewhere safe before the storm would hit." She sat up and tried to readjust her blouse but it stuck like glue to her body.

"Is that what he told you," Kouga picked at the fire, "the storm is better company than that haggard sorceress."

Kagome warmed her hands by the fire, "Why do you say that?" She closed her eyes welcoming the heat. Kouga noticed her blistered hand and came around to her. He came so closed she fell back on her bosom as he took her wrist.

"Do you not take care of yourself at all?" Kouga came down to lick her palm when she quickly took her hand away. Hurt, Kouga sized her, tugging on her wet sleeves.

"You better change out of that before you fall ill," he said as a matter of fact. Kouga walked away and then came back with a fur coat.

"This should keep you warm until the storm passes." There was no other choice but to change, she thought as Kouga turned away. She was really cold.

"Fine ... Don't turn around until I say so." She said waiting a second or two until she made sure he did as he promised.

With Kougas back to her, she quickly slipped off her wet clothes as fast as she can. She didn't complain when the heat from the fire soothed her body. Kouga seemed different this time, more reasonable. Plus he isn't claiming her as his lover. Kagome let out a sigh and placed the fur coat on. The top was wider than she was but it hung well over her shoulders. The second piece was a leather skirt that fit snugly. Although she felt exposed wearing the fox fur that barely covered her body, it was more conservative than his attire to which she was grateful.

Kouga turned to her and for a second was speechless from the view. He immediately turned away and went straight back to the conversation,

"This old hag had a knack for the dark arts," He glanced at Kagome and then to the fire, "the only people who dare come to her have nothing to lose."

His words struck Kagome. What _was_ Miroku up to? She thought hard on the conversation they had before and felt uneasy that they never doubted him.

Kouga's brethren came running in, soaked with rain and mud. Kouga rose, blocked Kagome from view. Since she was partially bare aside from the coat.

"Kouga, no sight of the others and the half-demon Inuyasha." Kouga nodded his head and turned to Kagome.

"I am sure they're fine," Kouga reassured her, "We will search tomorrow if the storms stops then." He turned back to the wolf men who looked injured and asked them what had happened.

"The rocks were tricky when wet, Suewo was leading the hike when the wind blew us down the mountain side and twisted our feet." The bald headed wolf man scratched his head in embarrassment.

"But we found this," the men pulled Kagome's bag into sight.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome grabbed her things and went through it half-heartedly feeling she would have rather found her friends than her things.

"Good work," Kouga said, "Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Kagome spread her things to dry and started to prepare for a meal. Kouga watched her work and had rolled a leaflet full of shredded herbs and began to smoke it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she brought out odd contraptions.

"This is my way of saying thank you," Kagome turned to him smiling genuinely, "I'm sure Suewo can use a hot rag too anyways." Kouga nodded and continued smoking, thinking deeply. He observed her the whole time she was preparing and cooking the meal. He'd ask her questions and she gladly answered him. Out of all the conversations she had with Kouga, this was the first time it was a pleasant one. Not once did he ask her to be his woman. He wasn't such a bad guy, he always helped her when she needed him. And she definitely liked when Inuyasha seemed a little jealous every time he was around even though it made Inuyasha and her fight more, she knew deep down he cared.

Kagome packed the pot with noodles and fetched water from the rain outside. Once the meal was ready, Kouga tried to pick at the noodles with his fingers and hissed as it burned him. Laughing, she searched for a utensil and luckily found a plastic fork. She sat next to him and placed his hand properly around the length of it. She dipped into the bowl, taking a scoop of noodles and twirled it with his hands.

"And then after that," to Kouga's surprise she ate a bite of his noodles. Kouga laughed as she attempted to take another bite.

"You have yours right there," Kouga turned away from her and shoved a whole ball of ramen into his mouth, swallowing it completely.

"Is that even safe?" she asked laughing. His eyes watered and he continued swallowing the bulk.

"Safe from you," Kouga said coughing.

They simmered down and finished their meals. Kagome put aside her trash and made a bed for herself.

"Well I'll let you rest Kagome," Kouga got up to leave.

"Wait," Kagome said, slightly embarrassed at her outburst. She just wasn't used to being alone.

"Do you need anything?"

Kagome looked down and remembered that this will be the second time that she tried to tell someone to stay and sleep with her. But not together-together, she thought. It seemed she didn't need to say anything though, Kouga understood.

"I would've thought you wanted to be alone." Koga said settling across from her, with the fire between them. She didn't, she thought, not tonight at least. Kagome huddled next to the fire and layered the pelts on top of her. It caught her warmth right away. Thankful, she smiled at Kouga and closed her eyes. Soon sleep came over like the waves of warmth that radiated from the fire.


End file.
